


The Request Of A Goddess

by HUNTER29



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex With A Goddess, Slight Tsundere Act, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Being a loyal servant to Noire can be tiresome at times but sometimes the request at hand can be beneficial to both parties.





	The Request Of A Goddess

Everyone was going about their usual business in the world of Lastation but for one male, he was in a rush. More specifically due to a calling from the goddess of the world, Noir. The male in question wore a mass of h/c locks and e/c and sent by the name of Y/n, to say he was loyal to Noire would be an understatement as simple loyalty wouldn't get one to the highest ranks in the goddess' service. No it would be an understatement to just call him loyal especially due to the high trust he has gained from the raven haired ruler

The reason Noire had called Y/n to her presence was currently unspecified as she neglected to say little more that it was of upmost importance that he got to her destination fast so little needed to be said of how quick the male had made his way, little more was needed to describe his level of dishevelment. Regardless, he got there in record time albeit a bit tired. Y/n knocked on the door to the room where Noire made all her important decisions for Lastation and in a few moments after the last knock the door opened to reveal the goddess herself, "you uh, you called for me ma'am" Y/n addressed as he was still catching his breath from all his rushing. Noire nodded "yes I did, it's important but I don't wish to discuss it in the open so follow me" she ordered before leading the way as Y/n followed.

"What is it you summoned me for if I might ask ma'am?" Y/n as they both halted outside a room. The only response he not at the current moment was "it's a very personal request I have that I can only ask of you", such response boosted the male's ego a little with pride of a goddess having a personal job for him. His train of thought was interrupted however when Noire opened the door whilst suddenly grasping his hand and dragging him in and that was when Y/n realised what room this was, it was Noire's bedroom. A moment later Y/n was stood in front of Noire's bed as she faced him to ask "do you know why you are here?" He just shook his head as a response to which the goddess of Lastation sighed before saying "being a Goddess is a tiresome job, I have little time to enjoy myself and even less time to relieve stresses", all whilst Y/n had a blank stare. "I called you here today so you could help me...relieve my stress" as she said that she took a very uncharacteristic nervous tone but quickly regained her composure as she placed a hand in her most loyal servant's torso, "so you should feel honoured" she stated before giving a shove.

Y/n fell and landed on his back as he stared up at Noire who took a deep breath before stepping closer to him and reaching her hands to his pants, "Lady Noire?" Y/n spoke questioningly as her crimson eyes looked to him "I suppose I could also take this time to, reward you of your loyalty to me, that's the only reason I'm about to do what I'm to do" she said before tugging at his pants pulling them away with his boxers. Y/n gave an audible gulp as his erection was exposed but in his defence when the goddess of Lastation says she called him to have sex he couldn't help it, "already this hard? You must be a bigger pervert than I originally assumed" Noire commented but regardless sunk to her knees and leaned forward. That was when she stuck her tongue out and ran it along the length of her most loyal servant.

"Lady Noire" Y/n moaned from the feeling to which said ruler rose her head up. "Just call me Noire for now, no formalities are needed during these circumstances but when in public it's Lady, got it?" Her voice snapped at the end making Y/n quickly nod his head which Noire mirrored before leaning down again, this time her lips closing over the tip of the male appendage but only for a moment as she then rose it back off saying "you really are a pervert to be this hard already". She spoke with a condescending voice but the h/c male held his tongue to snap at such a statement. "Still, mmm, with something this big, mmm, you Betelgeuse satisfy me" she continued whilst kissing and sucking in the shaft before her and her efforts were almost lovingly which contradicted her words of choice, "Noire, you're really good" Y/n commented with a groan as the goddess turned her eyes to him. 

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be? If you're not going to be grateful that a goddess like me has been so kind to even offer sucking your big cock then I'll just make you satisfy me", it wasn't until a few seconds later she realised how she phrased that and quickly snapped "I'm just saying" before again closing her lips over Y/n's phallus and started sucking with bobbing to her actions. Noire's bobbing had quickly gained speed and Y/n was trying his best not to reach and run a hand through her dark hair in fear she would suddenly stop, "you have suck a big cock, it's not right you know? It's not normal to have something this big so you're just a big pervert" Noire said as she closed her hand around the male's length and pumping yet despite her harsh words Y/n failed to hold anything as he bucked up cumming with his release coating Noire's face.

"You pervert!" She snapped standing up before catching some of the semen on her finger and tasting it. "I guess I'll forgive you this once seeing you are to satisfy me, but next time warn me!" She complained as Y/n muttered many apologies before freezing as he watched the goddess of Lastation strip out of her clothing until she was bare naked, "don't stare!" She snapped and again Y/n apologised before finding himself mounted by Noire who pushed him into his back whilst seating herself in his lap. "You should be honoured that I chose you" she said before sinking herself down onto Y/n making the two of them moan together.

Noire slumped a little as she sat with Y/n's cock already so deep inside her pussy as she gained her bearing muttering "so big" before regaining her composure. "How does it feel? To be inside a goddess?" She asked whilst rocking back and forth in Y/n's lap as he held her hips whilst staring up at the litter goddess in his lap. "You should feel honoured that I chose you, you better satisfy me as well or you'll never fuck me again" she threatened as she started to bounce herself up and down whilst bowing her head with moans, her hands flat in the male's shirt cladded chest before she tugged at it. "This needs to go, eh because I refuse to be the only one naked, you ogling my body whilst you're still clothed, you really are a pervert" she chided before watching Y/n quickly remove his shirt then asking "is this better Noire?" To which she blushed and looked to the side nodding her head. Then she felt the thrusts made inside her as she fell forward a little raising her head to face the one she chose to satisfy her as he grunted from her tightness.

"I will satisfy you Noire, I'll do my best for you" he spoke with determination that brought a small flush into the raven haired female's cheek as she looked to the side whilst moaning from his efforts, "I can already tell, oh you are so loyal Y/n" she moaned again bowing her head before suddenly jolting a little as he gave a hard thrust upwards. "Yes that's it, satisfy your goddess Y/n, you're so lucky I chose you to fuck me with this thick cock you have, oh you so lucky" her moans became rampant before feeling the male's grip loosen and slip lower as he sat up whilst taking a feel of her ass. "You pervert, grabbing my backside like that, I shouldn't allow it but, oh you're so good at fucking me, I mean, you're doing well at satisfying me" she reasoned with little continuity between her sentencing. That wasn't what really got Y/n thinking though. No that was how he was listening to Noire spitting such vulgarities for someone who's behaviour is usual prim and proper.

"You're slowing down, don't do that or I'll find someone else!" She snapped before feeling Y/n give a sudden hard thrust upwards making Noire arch her back as she cried out with orgasmic release, her tight snatch clamping down on Y/n as her pussy gushed with her sexual juices before she slumped against his upright chest. 

"Oh that was so, I mean that was decent" she quickly fixed her phrasing before looking to Y/n, a genuin expression forming on her face as she asked "do you think I'm a good goddess? Am I doing my job right?" She asked surprising Y/n. "Noire you're an amazing goddess, an amazing leader for the people of Lastation, we're lucky to have you" he replied bringing a smile to the girl in his lap, "I'm glad I'm doing something right, now..." She started rocking again in Y/n's lap. "Keep fucking me, I mean, keep relieving my frustrations, if you think you're job is done you're wrong" she said before a thought came to mind. "In fact, let me just". Noire lifted herself out of Y/n's lap and changed her position to her hands and knees where she looked back at the male, "I should reward all your efforts, I'll allow you to stick it here" she said placing a hand in her back side for signal before resting back into her original position.

Y/n wasted no time in getting behind Noire and plunging himself into her anal port whilst making her body lurch forward from the sudden and forceful penetration, not that she didn't enjoy that. "Oh, eager aren't you?" She mused whilst looking back as any/n started thrusting into her tighter hole whilst already bringing moans from her as she was feeling more higher levels of pleasure, "oh yes, fuck, yes that it satisfy me Y/n and I'll call for you every day for you to fuck me again, that sounds good doesn't it?" She asked only to receive a reply of a grunt from his efforts from her increased tightness. "Noire" he groaned gripping her arms and pulling her back to be seat away in his lap as he fucked her with more vigorous efforts making the goddess of Lastation scream with pleasure, "where...do I... Finish?" He asked as Noire looked back with bright red cheeks of pleasure. "I swear if you pull out" that was answer enough as Y/n then emptied himself into Noire's body feeling her tremble.

The goddess of Lastation fell forward into a prone position as her servant sat back on his knees. "Was that good for you?" He asked as she stared back at him before rolling onto her back nodding her head whilst panting heavily but managing to reply "yes, yes it was" before forcing herself up only to fall against Y/n who caught her. "Will you come by tomorrow? I'll probably be stressed again so if you would help me with that, I'll even consider letting you sleep by my side" she said looking up at Y/n who nodded. "Of course, I'm at your service Lady Noire" he replied making her flicker a smile before steeling up again as she got to her feet, "oh right, very good Y/n I will see you tomorrow so you may get dressed and leave" she said taking her high stature again. The h/c haired male nodded and got dressed before heading to the door. "Oh and Y/n", he looked back to see Noire laying back in bed "I appreciate what you said before about me doing my job right" she gave a genuine smile which he returned with a nod, "glad to be of servitude ma'am. With that Y/n took his leave, also leaving a very satisfied goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> May do a second part including Uni, what do you think? 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
